


Teardrops on my Guitar (Reylo)

by CrazyClarissa



Series: Reylo (Taylor Swift Song Prompt Challenge) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Heartbreak, Reylo - Freeform, Song: Teardrops on my Guitar (Taylor Swift), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa
Summary: Part of my attempt at the Reylo Taylor Swift Prompt Challenge.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo (Taylor Swift Song Prompt Challenge) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Teardrops on my Guitar (Reylo)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload since I purged most of my fanfictions a few months ago.

Rey stared at herself in the mirror, tying her hair up into her signature three buns. Once content, she just stared at her face hoping she was enough to be considered attractive. Today was the day that she would tell Ben her feelings for him. These feelings that she's been hiding for over two years. She always feared rejection, but now she felt she had nothing to lose. Having had some pep talk from Finn, Rose and Poe, she mentally prepared herself.

Rey texted Ben if he wanted to meet up for some breakfast at their favourite diner place, thrilled and nervous when he agreed. She was waiting patiently in a diner booth, bouncing her legs. Her heart was beating faster as she tried to control her breathing. Five years it’s taken her to work up the courage to consider having this conversation with him.

Still waiting, Rey texted Rose for a confidence boost.

Rey: ROSE! I don't know if I can do this!

Rose: REY YOU GOT THIS!

Rose: I MEAN WHO COULD RESIST YOU!

Rey: What if he doesn't feel the same? I would have ruined our friendship!

Rose: Look, once he realises all those beautiful songs were about him, he'd swoon for you!

Rose: Hell, I'll marry you if he doesn't!

Rey: Thanks Rose <3

Rose: <333

Putting away her phone and fidgeting with one of the rings on her hand, her head lifted up when she heard the chime of the door. It was him, all 6-foot 3 giant of a man. His long dark hair looking fluffy, something Rey always liked. She remembered how she once threatened to cut his hair, the look of sheer panic in his eyes made her laugh. He argued he liked it long to hide his large ears. Rey always found him adorable for some reason. He wasn't the stereotypical image of attractive, but something about him just always drew her to him, so much that he became her muse for her music.

Once his chocolate honey eyes met hers, a smile appeared on his face, walking over to the booth. He was wearing a tight fitted black button up shirt, black jeans with his brown boots that he had kept for so many years.

"Hey Rey!" He beamed, sliding into the seat opposite her.

"Hey!" Rey smiled, trying not to blush. She loved how her name rolled off his tongue.

"Hope I wasn't keeping you for long?"

"Nah, I've only been here for 5 minutes, so you're safe." She winked. He chuckled remembering the time he had forgotten the agreed lunch with her a few months back, he felt so bad, but she got her revenge when she brought him a can of soda that sprayed all over him. It was a fond memory when he tackled her into a hug so that the wetness of it got onto her as well.

Ordering their usual pancakes and drinks, they both looked up at each other. "I wanted to tell you something." They both said in unison, before laughing at how in sync they seemed.

"You first." Rey said, sipping her drink.

Ben sighed, trying to regain his composure from laughing. "Rey, I've been meaning to tell you this for a few months now..." Rey's heartbeat picked up. Was she dreaming? Was he really going to say the same thing she was going to? "I'm only telling you as I consider you my closest friend. I've been wanting to tell someone."

Rey was sweating, quickly hiding her hands into her lap. "I've been seeing someone for a few months now..." Rey's heart shattered. The words she never wanted to hear him say, and here he was saying them to her now. She tried so hard to keep a straight face, to fight the tears. Focusing so hard on keeping herself from crying, she hadn't paid attention to what he was saying, just catching onto his words now.

"I haven't introduced her to my family yet, but I was thinking about how everyone is going to be at the Cantina when you're performing." Her eyes widened; he was bringing the girl to her gig of songs about him. "She really wants to meet you, and hear you perform. Plus, it'll be a less intimate way of introducing her than a family dinner." He laughed, but Rey was too hung up about it.

He tilted his head, "Rey, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh... nothing, it's nothing..." She paused, trying to form some sort of polite response to his suggestion. "Sure, I'd love to meet the woman that's stolen your heart."

He let out another chuckle. "You're going to love her. You have a lot in common. Oh Rey, she truly is beautiful..." Ben went on and on about her, while she just sat smiling and listening.

"Oh, I have to go. Promised I'd take her out to the cinema. I'll see you at the show on Friday?" He said, rising from his seat.

"Yeah. Friday." Rey sadly affirmed. Once he was gone Rey stared out the window at the life going by before the tears blocked her vision. Quietly sobbing the diner owner came over and placed Rey's favourite milkshake on the table. Sobbing as she turned to look up at the owner, who always considered her a loyal customer put his hand on her shoulder.

Giving her a small smile, "It's on the house, kiddo." A light squeeze of his hand before he walked off. Rey started ugly crying into her milkshake, she couldn't control her tears or this feeling. She didn't even get to admit her feelings to him, which she was thankful that she let him talk first before jeopardising their friendship. She had no idea how she was going to keep up the facade and be his friend when her feelings were unrequited.

Friday came and Rey sat out the back on a stool with her guitar. She had written a new song about what had happened between her and Ben, and her feelings about it. She wasn't sure if he'd pick up on it. He was intelligent by all means, but she figured if he hadn't realised, he was the inspiration for her love songs, she doubted he'd get this. The feelings were too raw for her not to write a song about it – she much preferred to sing from the heart.

"Hey Peanut!" Finn called out as he approached her with Poe and Rose. The three had been by Rey's side for the week when she told them what had happened during that breakfast date.

"Hey guys." Rey waved, still trying to tune her guitar.

"How is our little one doing today? Nervous?" Poe smiled, gently patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, trying to think of what songs to sing... they want me to sing my new song..."

"Oh..." Finn and Poe responded, faces falling flat, knowing full well who it was about.

"We should mention that he is here... and so is she..." Rose mumbled sadly. She was as any best friend would be, glaring daggers into this new woman.

Rey let out a sad laugh, "Don't hate her for this, or him for that matter. I never told him and now he's happy with someone else..."

"Yeah, but Rey, surely he could have worked out how all those songs are about him!" Rose yelled. She was a small ball of stubbornness and fire.

"Hey, here's where everyone is!" Hux muttered, walking over to stand beside Rose. "Please don't leave me out there alone with Ben and Kaydel. They’re being all PDA and I hate that!"

Poe, Finn and Rey shot him a glare. "You only hate it because it isn't you doing it!" Poe scoffed.

"Yeah, think about us every time you and Rose start to get it on in front of us!" Finn chuckled.

Hux sighed as Rose pulled him into a big hug. "Well, I didn't like seeing it. I thought it should have been Rey with him!"

"You told him?" Rey asked Rose, shocked by his words.

"Rey, I'm not dumb. Those songs are all about him. Although Rose may have hinted at it..." Rose elbowed Hux in the stomach before he could continue.

"Well Peanut, good luck. We'll try and block their view if we can help it." Finn winked, following the others back out.

Rey took deep breaths before standing in front of the microphone on the stage. People were cheering, she could hear Ben's cheers through the crowd, before finding him standing with his blonde-haired girlfriend. She looked gorgeous and Rey understood why he fell for her, which sadden her even more. She saw Han, Luke and Leia at the table next to them, the room filled with people she's known. Much to their word, Finn, Poe, Rose and Hux tried to stand in front of Ben and Kaydel to block their view, but it didn't really work given that Ben was a giant and Kaydel was fairly tall.

"Hey everybody." Rey opened up, "This is actually a new song I wrote, hope you enjoy."

Rey began to strum her guitar, before starting her song.

♫ Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see,  
What I want, what I need,  
And everything that we should be,  
I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I've had to live without,  
Drew talks to me,  
And I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me,  
He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night ♫

Finn and Poe had an arm around each other, swaying to the music while Hux stood behind Rose, his arms wrapped around her waist, swaying. Ben had also wrapped his arm around Kaydel as she did the same, resting her head against his chest. Rey tried to not focus on it but continue singing her song.

♫ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do ♫

♫ Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be,  
She better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love,  
Look in those beautiful eyes,  
And know she's lucky 'cause ♫

♫ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do ♫

♫ So I'll drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down,  
And maybe get some sleep tonight ♫

♫ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do ♫

♫ He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough,  
And he's all the I need to fall into ♫

♫ Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile, so he won't see. ♫

Everyone in the room applauded and cheered, but Rey focused on one response. Kaydel seemed impressed with the song, but Ben's eyes were widened staring directly back at Rey; something in his eyes made it seem like he realised it was about him, until Kaydel pulled him into a kiss, keeping each other in a secure hug.

Rey tried to control her breathing, not to let the feelings show as she smiled and thanked the audience. She valued her friendship with him, she knew she would just have to continue living without him knowing how she felt for him.


End file.
